Grace
by PepperPottsForever
Summary: Post-Metatron. Dean and Sam have been in the Bunker since the angels fell and things start getting weird. Definite Destiel. Possible Sabriel. WARNINGS: f slur; abusive!John; alcoholism; slash; homophobia (will add more warnings as story progresses)
1. Surprise Guest at the Bunker

**Author's Note: First fic of all time so don't hate me if it sucks and all that stuff but please review it so I can change the errors or whatever. Enjoy, cuties!**

* * *

Dean sat at the buker's table with a glass, a bottle of whiskey and Sammy's laptop. He had tried to stop drinking, he really had but with all the shit that had gone down (no pun intended) lately, he couldn't help wanting to be wasted. It had been a week since the dicks with wings, make that dicks without wings-he wasn't completely clear on that matter-fell and there was still no sign of Cas. Of course, Sam was still recovering from those stupid trials. It was taking a while, he still couldn't catch a bottle of beer. Although, he knew the first time, with the whole, "This is why we can't have nice things," was partly his fault, he would never admit that to himself or otherwise. Unfortunately, after all that went down, it's been pretty boring. There aren't that many demons out anymore, other than rogues. Hell, he'll be lucky if he gets a freakin' Wendigo these days.

He's busy searching for demonic omens and, when he gets bored enough, browsing Busty Asian Beauties when Cas pops in on the table and then vanishes before Dean can blurt out so much as a, "Cas?"

"What the hell was that!? SAMMY, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!"

Sam groggily jogs out of his room, "What the hell, Dean? I was trying to sleep."

"Dude, some freaky shit just happened."

Sam wakes up fully, ready to grab the nearest gun, if need be. "What happened, Dean," he asked with wide eyes.

"Cas just popped in on the freakin' table!"

"Did he look okay?"

"Yeah, I guess...he randomly pops in on the table and you're worried about how hot he looks!?"

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes, slightly starting and saying, "Wait...I thought they had their powers taken when they fell?"

"Yeah, so did I. What the hell is going on?"

"Maybe we got it wrong," Sam said skeptically.

"Maybe...but I'm pretty sure if they had powers they would have flown down instead of falling."

Sam scoffed, "You ever think they could have gotten their powers back, Dean?"

"Let's look into it. I'll go get another glass-"

Dean was cut off when Cas popped back in, this time right behind Dean's chair.

"Dean," Sam said, with wide, worried eyes, to warn him but Dean already knew Cas was there. He could feel that small piece of himself acting up to Castiel's presence. He wondered why he hadn't heard the usual flutter of his wings but he stopped thinking that once he saw Cas' face. He was battered and bruised and he had a big gash on his neck that wasn't completely healed and looked like it could need stitches.

* * *

 **Like I said, REVIEW PLEASE! Love you guys. (*whispers* sorry it's so short, I'll try to upload the next chapter today)**


	2. Things Have Changed

"Cas, dude, you don't look so good." Dean said.

Cas didn't respond. He just looked at Dean with a blank face.

Dean didn't think anything of his reaction and said, "Come on Cas; follow me."

Dean walked to the bathroom and got the first-aid kit out from under the sink, Cas close behind.

"Sit down."

Cas, being the angel that he is...or was, sat down on the floor.

Dean chuckled, "That's not what I-," Cas tilted his head and Dean continued, "Nevermind. That's fine," he smiled gently at his friend.

'What's wrong? Why isn't he talking? Where did he get that nasty cut on his neck?' these questions, and more, repeated in his head as he sat down on the floor across from Castiel.

Dean grabbed a wet washcloth and cleaned up Cas' face before bandaging up the small cuts and stitching the bigger one until he got to his neck where the biggest, deepest cut was and he asked, "Where'd you get a cut like that?"

Cas' response was one perfect tear falling.

Dean pulled Cas into a hug. "Cas? What's wrong?" he asked in a concerned voice. He didn't usually hug Castiel but it looked like he really needed it. Cas didn't answer. He just shook and cried into Dean's shoulder, glad to have someone to hold him.

They sat like that for about ten minutes, until Cas couldn't cry anymore. Cas pulled away and stared at his hands. He wanted to tell Dean. He knew he could trust him, but he didn't want to disappoint him, so he kept quiet.

"Cas...what's wrong with the angels? Why did they fall like that?"

"I-I...I don't know."

Dean didn't quite think he was telling the truth and he was definitely curious but Cas looked too tired to talk.

* * *

Dean finished bandaging his wounds and stood him up, "Cas, you need to lay down. Come on, let's get you in bed."

Dean led Cas into Dean's bedroom.

"Do you want to change into something more comfortable?" he looked at Cas with concerned eyes.

"No. This is satisfactory."

Dean nodded slowly, "Okay, well...get some rest or whatever you do…" Dean left the room and shut the door behind himself. He went back to the table where Sam was sitting.

"Is he doing okay?" whispered Sam.

"I'm not sure. I cleaned him up and put him in my room to rest. He seems alright physically but, dude, he was crying. Cas just doesn't cry...I mean, hell, he's an angel for Christ's sake. I don't know, man…"

"Did he tell you anything about the angels falling?"

"No. He said he doesn't know why it happened and I trust him," he lied.

"Okay. Let's just get back to searching for omens."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Review please! Tell me if I suck or if I'm magical. I will lovingly accept all criticism :)**


	3. Revealing Talks

They had been searching for about 30 minutes when Dean decided he wanted to catch up on some research he had been putting off. He went to their library to get the book he needed when he remembered that he was reading it in bed last week and it was still on nightstand. He didn't want to wake Cas but this was important. He headed to his room and when he opened the door the breath was pulled out of him.

On the bed was Cas. The covers thrown off so you could see that he had changed. All he was wearing was boxers, he would have thought him a breifs kinda guy honestly, and one of Dean's old Zeppelin shirts. Dean's heart skipped a beat seeing Cas in his clothes. Before he could identify what it was he was feeling, he saw the pained look on Cas' face and the sweat on his forehead.

"Cas."

Cas' eyebrows furrowed at the sound of Dean's voice but he didn't up.

"Cas!" Dean said loud enough to wake him up but not loud enough that Sam would hear.

Cas sat up startled and wide-eyed.

Dean sat down on the edge of his bed, "Cas, seriously, what's wrong?"  
"I just had a bad dream."

"Dude, you're an angel, you don't have bad dreams. I didn't even know you slept."

"Dean...I'm no longer an angel," Cas said hesitantly.

"What-what do you mean you're not an angel?"

"Something happened when the angels fell. I lost all of my powers and I no longer have wings. I honestly don't even know how I got here."

"So...you're-you're human now?" Dean asked incredulously.

Cas' brows furrowed the same way they had when he was sleeping, "I think so, Dean. But I don't know if it's just me or if all…" his sentence tapered off.

Dean frowned because he knew where Cas' sentence was going. "So, you really don't know how you got here?"

Cas sighed and bit his lip.

Dean would have laughed at how human that was if it weren't for the circumstances and how his jeans seemed to get tighter when Cas worried his lip. He put his hands in his lap and scooted away just a bit, staring at his hands.

Cas frowned, "I'm sorry," he said, "I understand if you're upset with me."

Dean looked, confused, "Why would I be mad at you, Cas?"

It was Cas' turn to look at his hands, resting in his lap, "Because, it was my fault that the angels fell…"

Dean's mouth fell open and his eyes widened in shock. He closed his mouth and swallowed, trying reign in his emotions. "Don't say that, Cas...I'm sure it wasn't your fault."

Cas looked up, again with tears in his eyes.

Dean smiled softly at Cas, scooting back to his original position, maybe just a bit closer, to try to comfort him.

"But, it was…" Cas said, his voice cracking as tears started falling fast and he choked back a sob.

Dean realised that Cas might become a more common thing now that Cas was human as he reached over and pulled him into his arms.

Dean patted his back and tried to sooth him with the well placed "shh" and "it's gonna be alright" while thinking to himself that Sam was definitely the one who was better at comforting people.

Minutes passed as Castiel continued to cry, until his sobs turned into a mix of yawns and hiccups. Dean slowly pulled away and looked into Cas' red-rimmed eyes. He wanted to hear more about why Cas thought it was his fault that the angels had fallen but he figured this wasn't the time.

"I think you should go back to sleep for the night, Cas," Dean looked over at his clock and seeing that it was 10 and he had come in, looking for his book at 9:35, he continued, "And I should probably go tell Sammy why it took me 25 minutes to grab a book out of my room."

Castiel yawned and nodded tiredly, "That sounds logical. When do you think you will retire to bed?" Cas looked up at Dean with tired eyes.

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Uh, Cas, you do realise I'm not going to sleep with you, right?" His cheeks reddened slightly as he realised how that had sounded.

Castiel tilted his head the way he always had and Dean thought about how some things never change with Cas, even now that he was human.

"Why not, Dean? The bed is big enough for two."

"That's gay, Cas," Dean said matter-o-factly.

Cas frowned and looked sadder, if that was even possible, than he had before. "Okay, Dean. Sleep well, where ever you retire to."

Dean stood and heard Cas turn over and pull the blankets back onto himself. He walked over and opened the door, turning to look at Cas' back as he pulled the door closed behind himself.

* * *

Dean sighed as he walked back over to where he had been studying and searching for omens with his brother. He chuckled when he saw Sam and his messy hair drooling on the table.

Sam started awake and looked at Dean, blushing slightly as he wiped the slobber off his face. Glancing at the time on his watch, he crooked an eyebrow and looked up at his brother, "What took you so long, Jerk?" He wiggled his eyebrows at Dean.

Dean scoffed at the insinuation, trying to hide the blush that rising on his cheeks. 'What is with today,' he thought to himself, 'I never blush.'

"I was trying to comfort Cas, Bitch."

Sam turned serious at this, despite his brother's teasing words and tone, "Comforting him?" He looked at Dean questioningly.

"Yeah, Sammy, he was crying again," he sat down and rubbed his face with both his hands, "Today has been weird. I just want to get back to studying my-" He stopped, realising he had left the stupid book in his room after being distracted by Cas' invitation to sleep with him. "You know what, fuck it. I'm going to bed. G'night, Sammy," He said with a well overdue yawn and headed to his room to get a change of clothes.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This chapter is a bit longer than the rest. Hopefully it's good. I don't have a Beta or whatever you guys call them (someone to proof read my stuff and tell me if it's good) so idk how this is. Please let me know in the reviews. Love you, cuties!**


	4. Time for Bed

**Finally a wee bit of smut...kinda**

* * *

Dean opened the door and sighed when he saw that Cas had, again, thrown the blankets off himself and was now a curled up, shivering ball of angel...make that human. Picking the blankets up off the floor and putting them back on Cas, he realised that maybe Cas was right, the bed was pretty big and it could comfortably fit two people in it. PLus, he really loved sleeping in his bed and he did not want to sleep on that damn couch...he just might have to bring his own blanket.

He grabbed some clothes out of his dresser, being as quiet as possible and locked himself in his bathroom to get ready for bed.

Dean looked in the mirror and sighed, how long had it been since he last took a shower? He'd been locked up in the bunker for a whole week, spending his time researching and studying. Really, it had only been two days without a shower but he felt like it had been months.

Dean shed his clothes and got the shower to the perfect temperature before stepping in.

We all know what happens when people with dicks are in the shower and for Dean it wasn't any different...until it was.

He was jerking off like normal. One hand on the wall of the shower, the other on his dick with his head down and his eyes closed, standing right under the spray of the shower. When it happened.

Cas worrying his lip, looking up at him with doughy eyes, asking Dean to sleep with him.

Dean's eyes flew open, his hand automatically stopping and landing on the knob of the shower, turning the water to the coldest temperature he could have it on without getting hypothermia. Shivering, Dean stood under the spray of the water longer than he needed to.

Stepping out of the shower, he sighed and wrapped his towel around himself, happy to be out of the cold ass water.

He pulled on a sweatshirt, sweatpants and thick hunting socks. He would have put on gloves, a scarf and a beanie if he didn't think it would be overkill...also, he would have to raid Sam's drawers to find those things and he didn't want to have to explain to him why he looked like he was getting ready for the winter.

Now, this wasn't Dean's usual sleeping attire. He actually usually wore exactly what Cas was wearing but considering what he thought just a few minutes ago in the shower, he thought this was for the best.

Dean walked over to his chest and pulled out one of the bigger blankets covering his most prized possessions.

Laying down in bed and covering himself with his blanket, he fell asleep right as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

 **Tell me if I made any mistakes and don't be hesitant to PM me or leave reviews (I would love to talk to you guys and if you speak a different language don't be embarrassed to leave a review in your native language and I'll try to reply with it) Love you cuties 3**


	5. The Reason Why

**Author's Note: Sorry guys, this one is super duper angsty. Abusive!John is in this one so beware. (F slur; homophobia; abuse warnings)**

* * *

There's alway a reason for everything and Dean's reason for being the womanizer he was had a deeper reason than most. You see, he would have been different...he would have been bisexual if it were up to him, if it hadn't been for a pretty traumatic teenage memory.

* * *

Dean was 17 when he had his first boyfriend. He'd been with a lot of girls before but this was his first boyfriend. He didn't think there was anything wrong with it. He'd always liked girls and guy, maybe even more than he liked girl, this was just the first time they'd been in one place long enough for him to be in a real relationship. His first real relationship just happened to be with another guy.

His name was Hunter (a little ironic, huh? It always made Dean laugh when he really thought about it.) and they had a shit-ton in common. They both loved cars, rock n' roll and their boyfriend.

Hunter and Dean had only been together for 3 months but they knew they would be together forever. That was, until the day.

Sam was at his first and only friend's, so far, house for the day and dad was on a trip. Dean had made sure they would be alone. Sam had said something about video games before he left but Dean was a little too preoccupied thinking about having Hunter, not for the first time, but for the first time alone, to care about what Sammy was saying.

Hunter got to Dean's motel and things were normal. They were sitting on Dean's bed, watching a crappy T.V. show, when things got steamy.

Hunter turned towards Dean and started kissing his neck with a smile on his face. Moaning, Dean bared his neck so Hunter could have better access. Hunter started biting his neck, biting harder and getting harder as Dean's moans escalated till he was just choking them out, it felt so good. Dean couldn't handle anymore and thought it was his turn to make his boyfriend moan. So, grabbing Hunter's jacket, he pushed him down, moving to straddle him, sucking and biting Hunter's neck as he started sliding his boyfriend's shirt up.

John just happened to think this was the perfect time to come back from his trip. John's eyes were still on the door handle as he said, "That hunting was way easier than we-"

John's words caught in his throat when he saw his son staring at him with wide eyes while he straddled another boy.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" John yelled at them.

Hunter sat up and pushed at Dean's chest, who was frozen on his lap. This woke Dean out of his daze and he moved off his boyfriend's lap, grabbing Hunter's hand and pulling him off of the bed. His eyes on his father the entire time.

Dean held onto Hunter's hand and although he could see anger and what looked like...disgust in his father's eyes, he couldn't help the smile on his face when he said, "Dad, this is my boyfriend, Hunter."

Hunter held Dean's hand tighter and looked at Dean worriedly, "Maybe I should go-"

"Damn right you should," John cut in angrily, "And don't you fucking dare come back," he yelled as he slammed the door behind Dean's boyfriend after he had gathered his things and headed out the door.

"Pack your shit, Dean. We're fucking done in this town."

Dean just stood there in shock until John yelled again, "I said pack your fucking shit or I'll fucking make you," he threatened.

Dean started at that, not wanting to be hit...again. He started packing, wondering why John had reacted so harshly.

After he finished packing he took his bag to the Impala and headed back into their room. His father was in the bathroom now, talking on the phone.

Dean laid down on his bed and shut his eyes, trying to sleep...and forget about Hunter and the fact that he would never be able to say goodbye.

* * *

Dean was almost asleep when he heard his dad start yelling, "My son with not be a fucking faggot, Bobby," his voice was filled with disgust. Dean felt tears well up in his eyes. So that was why John had been so angry.

John's voice quieted but Dean could hear it now that he was paying attention.

"I'm dropping him off with you for a while...no, I'll take Sammy with me...I just can't fucking deal with my fucking son being a fag right now...okay, we'll see you soon then...oh, and while he's with you can you try to straighten him out. We don't need another bad thing happening to our family."

Dean choked back a sob as he heard John say thank you to Bobby and hang up.

Dean turned so his face was buried in the pillow and faked sleep.

John sighed when he came out of the bathroom and stormed out of their room.

Hearing the Impala's engine start and John pulling out of the parking lot, Dean ran over to the phone in their room and dialed the number he knew by heart.

"Hello?" Hunter's dad answered the phone.

"Hey, Mr. Smith. Can you put Hunter on the phone?"

"Sorry, son. He just went to the park but I can give you his cell number?" he asked.

"No, it's fine, I have his number but thank you Mr. Smith."

"Okay, Dean. Have a good day, I'll see you later," Dean could hear the smile in his voice and it brought tears to his eyes.

"Yeah, I'll see you later," he said, hanging up and thanking his voice for not betraying him. Dean dialed Hunter's cell number and waited. It rang three times before he heard the voice of the boy he loved and he broke down crying.

"H-Hunter...we-we're leaving," Dean cried.

"No, Dean, you-you can't leave...I-I love you and we're gonna be together for-forever."

"I'm so sorry, Hunter...I love you too," hearing the familiar sound of the Impala's engine, Dean sobbed and said goodbye, hanging up before he could get a response. Running back to his bed and faking sleep again, he heard his father walk in with softer footsteps following him and he realised his dad had gone and picked Sammy up from his friend's house.

"Pack your stuff, Sam. We're going to Bobby's so your brother can get help."

"Help for what?" Sam asked innocently.

"Your brother thinks he's gay but we're going to change that," John said in a voice that made Dean shiver. "Looks like he's up right now, Sammy."

Dean turned his head to reveal puffy red eyes and looked at Sam with fear in his eyes. Sam looked back with the same fear in his own eyes.

"Get the fuck up, Dean. We're leaving," John yelled, causing both Sam and Dean to flinch.

Dean got up and sat on the edge of the bed, watching Sammy pack. Sam had tears in his eyes and whimpered as he turned to John, saying, "I finally made a friend, dad…"

John looked down at Sam and ruffled his hair, looking at him with sympathy in his eyes, "It's okay, Sammy. You can make another friend in the next town we're in," he smiled softly.

"But, I liked Riley...he had cool video games," Sam said and whimpered when John tightened his grip on his hair, his smile dropping, saying through a clenched jaw, "I said, you can make a new goddamned friend in the new town. Got it, Sammy?" He pulled Sam's head back with the grip he had on his hair and Sam cried, "Yes, dad," as he reached back to John hands trying to make him let go.

"Good. Now, let's go," he said, letting go of Sammy's hair and smiling again. Sam cried as he finished packing and rubbed his head, where John had grabbed.

* * *

That was the last time Dean had a real boyfriend. There were times throughout his life when he would get mad enough at John that he would go out to bar and fuck some random guy but that was always the end of it. After his dad died his only retaliation was watching Dr. Sexy, although he told himself it was for the plot not the man in the cowboy boots.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry guys, this one was terrible but it had to be done. I might update it later and make it less horrible and angsty. Tell me if it's complete shit in PM or reviews. Please tell me if I missed a warning in the tags and I'll fix it. Tell me if it needs more...is the ending missing something? Was it too abrupt? Do I need to change anything? Love you, cuties.**

 **UPDATE: I'm working on five other fics at the moment (I like to get ahead of myself), including one that I have posted right now (it's good, you should read it), so I'm not sure when I'll have this next chapter up. Hopefully within the next day or two.**


	6. Make That Two Surprise Guests

**I have good news and bad news. I'll give you the bad news first (that's obviously the best way to do it). So, school is ending and I have like a week to kick ass, take name and bring my grade to passing (oops) so I gotta take a big break from posting. GOOD NEWS! Even though I'm taking a break, I'll still be writing and I finally know where I'm going with my stories so hopefully by the time I get back I'll have updates for each story! (Shorry this chapter is so short) Love you, cuties!**

* * *

Dean woke up with a start to pounding at his door, a body wrapped around his own and sweat covering his body.

"Dean, wake up, it's already noon! I made your breakfast hours ago! Where's Cas and why the hell is your door locked!?"

All this came from Sam, rapid fire, and all Dean could do was quietly say, "Shit," on repeat and wonder why the hell he had locked his door.

Dean groans and rolls his eyes at Sammy. Slowly and quietly, as to not wake Cas who was sleeping like a log, Dean rolls away from his angel and heads toward the door to-wait, 'What!?' Dean thought, 'My angel!?' Dean wants to slap himself for thinking something so stupid.

Opening the door, he sees that Sammy left. Thinking he's probably in the kitchen, Dean leaves to the kitchen, knowing Cas will get up when he's ready.

Dean realises he was right about Sam when he gets to the kitchen and sees his brother standing by the microwave, waiting for something to heat up. Dean sits down as the microwave beeps and Sammy turns around with re-heated eggs and bacon and sets them in front of Dean saying, "I heard you getting up so I thought I might as well…" Sitting down next to his brother he says, "Where is Cas anyways?"

Dean almost chokes on his bite of eggs, trying to figure out a way to break it to his brother that he had slept with the ang-human. "Uh, well, he slept in my bed."

Sam chokes on his coffee, "Finally fucking guys like you've always wanted, Dee?" Sam laughs when Dean punches his arm.

"Shut up, Sammy," he glares, getting serious a second later, "He's human, Sam...I don't know what it means or what to do but...we gotta fix this for him."

Sam looks at Dean with wide eyes, "How could this happen?"

"When they fell...it might have just been Cas but it could have been the other angels, too. I didn't wanna worry you, Sammy, or I woulda told you earlier."

"It's alright, Dean. I understand...we have to help Castiel though. How do we fix something this big…?" Sam looked up at his big brother expectantly. Dean always knows what to do.

Not in this case though. "Maybe, we don't fix something this big, Sammy," Dean looks up from his eggs to see his brother's worried eyes, "Maybe we gotta just let things play out and fix themselves-"

Dean is cut off by a knock at the bunker's door and he looks at Sam with wide eyes, "Uh...I'll get it."

"You know who it could be?"

"No fucking clue," Dean says while walking to the door, Sam close behind.

Dean opens the door and feels Sam lean onto him, his knees having gone weak, as they both stare at the figure at their door.


	7. Honey, I'm Home!

**I can't stop writing this story omg I'm so happy with how it turned out idk it's kinda BAM but shhh I like it and that's what matters. Kinda short but that's okay :) Enjoy, cuties!**

* * *

"Hello, boys," he said in a thick British accent.

* * *

In Dean's bedroom, Castiel groaned as he woke, rolling over to snuggle up against Dean again because he was so warm.

Cas' eyes flew open in panic when he didn't feel Dean in bed with him. "Dean…" he whispered, scared, "D-Dean," he choked out, starting to cry again. Castiel curled up into a ball, covering his face with the blanket that smelled like Dean the most. He inhaled deeply as he continued to sob, not wanting to move out of his newly made nest.

* * *

Dean glared as hard as hard he could at their uninvited guest.

"That's not funny, _Gabriel_ ," he spat out, the way he said the name made it seem like he was offended to see him or even speak his name. He puts his arm around Sam's shoulder and pulled him close. "You're not welcome here," he said, moving to close the door.

Gabe's face falls and Sam finally seems to snap out of his shock induced daze. "Wait!" Sam yells, pushing away from Dean with wide eyes and running to Gabe.

Gabriel smiles, "Sammy, I've mis-" he's cut off when Sam punches him in the face. He lands on his ass and hardly hears Dean's loud laugh through the angels flying around his head. Sam then leans over him and picks him up into a tight hug, whispering so Dean can't hear him say, "That was for leaving me...I've missed you so much, you bastard," to Gabriel.

"I've missed you too, Samsquatch," he whispers back into Sam's ear and cuddles into his chest. "But don't punch me again. I don't have enough juice to heal from that shit, Sammy."

"Cough. Cough," Dean actually _says_ when he thinks they're getting too snuggly, "This is a one time thing but I will let you in because Sammy seems to be in love with you for being back. Now, there are two possible reasons you're here. Either, you're human and you want shelter or you're still your dick self and want to see your little bro."

Gabe's eyes widen as he pulls away from Sam. "I thought I felt his grace...Oh, and to answer your question, I have some of my juice because obviously I'm the bad ass-est angel around and I actually came here for Sammy thinking there was a small chance I might find Cassie too."

Dean raises an eyebrow, "What the hell do you want with my brother?" he glares.

Gabriel smirks, "We're gonna braid each others hair and have pillow fights."

Dean fake gags and invites Gabriel in. The Men of Letters weren't stupid sons of bitches. They warded the entire bunker with sigils to block everything known to man. Angels, demons, creepy crawlies. Everything. If someone wants to come in, they have to be invited by a human.

Dean leaves Sam and Gabe to catch up in the kitchen while he wakes Cas up but not before warning Gabe that, "If you touch a hair on my brother's head, I will castrate you."

"Same to you, Dean-o," he grins as Dean walks to his bedroom.

* * *

Cas had only been in the bedroom alone for an hour or so and most of that time was spent sleeping, but it felt like forever because Dean wasn't with him. Why had he left Castiel alone like that? _How could he leave me?_ Cas thought as he choked out more sobs. He jumps slightly and wraps himself deeper into the blankets, sobbing harder, when he hears the door open.

* * *

Dean walks into his room, smiling because Sam seems to be feeling better now that Gabriel is back but that smile falls off his face when he sees Cas curled into a ball, wrapped up in a nest of blankets on his bed with sobs wracking his body.

"Cas, buddy, are you okay," he says, worry woven into his voice and his features.

Cas turns toward him, face red and swollen with tears, "D-Dean?"

Dean climbs into bed with Cas and wraps his arms around his waist without any thought, "Yeah, Cas, it's me. I'm here. Are you okay?"

Castiel turns and snuggles into Dean's arms, "Dee, I thought you l-left me...I...I d-didn't know where you went," he sobs into his chest.

"Shh, I'm here now, Cas. And I'm not leaving," Dean puts one finger under Castiel's chin and lifts his face so he's looking at him, "Okay?"

Cas nods and buries his face in Dean's chest again.

"Cas...your brother is here…"

Cas looks up with wide blue eyes, "Who?"

"Gabe."

Cas' face brightens, just a bit, at that, "Gabriel's here? Can I go see him?" he asks, looking like a kid asking if he can get a puppy.

Dean grins, "Of course you can, Cas. You wanna go now or do you wanna stay in bed?"

"Now please," Cas says although he snuggles closer to Dean.

"Then you have to stop trying to meld yourself to me, buddy," Dean laughs and Cas frowns.

"...Then...maybe we can stay here a bit longer…"

"I think it'd be good to get out of bed, Cas. Come on," he says, moving out of bed, Cas clinging to his arm like it's a lifeline. "You might wanna put some clothes on too," he says, realising Cas is still just wearing boxers and his t-shirt.

Castiel frowns but moves towards Dean's chair, which has his clothes on it, dragging Dean with him. "I hope you don't mind that I borrowed your clothing." He leans over to the chair and picks up his folded clothes, _his_ underwear falling out of the pile.

Dean chokes a bit when he realises that Cas really is a breifs kinda guy and he's just wearing Dean's boxers.

Castiel looks up at Dean with wide, worried eyes, "Dean, are you alright? I did not mean to upset you by wearing your clothes."

"N-no, Cas. It's fine…"

"Good," Cas says, a small smile appearing on his face, "Because I quite like your clothes and was wondering if I might be about to keep wearing them."

"S-sure."

"Thank you, Dean," he smiles, pulling on his pants over the boxers and putting on his trenchcoat over Dean's shirt. "Now, let's go see my brother."

* * *

 **SURPRISEEEEE! Bet you thought it was Crowley haha, suckers. Too gay too fast? Idk, I've been feelin really fluffy and cuddly as of late and I couldn't stop myself from writing in some cuteness. I'm too gay guys, I just want Cas to hold onto Dean and never let go... _literally_. Ummmm my own abandonment issues are rubbing off on Cassie (not so much the crying...I don't cry often but I freak the fuck out when people leave me even if they just haven't responded to my messages. I'm fucked up lol)...we okay with this? Idk, I'm a loser, okay. LOVE YOU GUYS**


End file.
